<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty by JamesAeza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757472">Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza'>JamesAeza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, who am i kidding it's practically smut at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has been neglecting the self-care baths schedule, but it's really not his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts">Lunatic19</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the prompt!</p><p>Oops, look who did more angst. Anyway this is also hot intrulogical so I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And what does this say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think this is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does it say?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had to physically refrain from rolling his eyes as he turned to look at Janus, who was shoving a piece of paper into his face. He looked very upset, though his 5’2 frame was anything but intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, Logan had better things to do than confrontation, so he sighed inwardly and turned to look at the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, your… schedule.” There was a note of distaste in his voice as he stared at it. Janus had, after realizing how horrendously some of them treated themselves, implemented several “self-care rules” including required calorie intake, sleep schedules, and several other things that Logan could absolutely get behind. However, for the past several months the bane of his existence had been the ‘self care baths’ schedule. Baths were entirely unnecessary, not to mention wasteful (he chose not to acknowledge that, being imaginary, they could not in fact waste water.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and when is your time? Oh yes, 4-6 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. And what time is it right now? 7pm! And it’s Monday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan frowned. “I was busy. Besides, Roman was in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the point! Relaxing and taking a fucking break! And just tell him to get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well.” Logan tried to turn back to his laptop. He really did not have time for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Janus had finished spluttering angrily behind him, his voice took on a more threatening tone. “I’ll get Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked over at him. “Remus has as little control over what I choose to do as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus let out a little laugh. “I think we all know that’s a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, giving him one more annoyed look. “I would appreciate it if you stopped distracting me, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus frowned, sighing loudly. “Fine. Be that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan breathed in relief as he left, turning back to his work. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy. Too busy for dumb shennanigans and useless ‘rules’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until there was someone behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, counting to ten before turning around to deal with whoever was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus. Of course. Janus seemed convinced that Remus had some sort of control over him. Which he, of course, did not. At all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, didn’t I already talk to you about this last week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked back at his work. “Talk to Roman about being in there during my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know you did nothing to try to get him out. Besides, even when he isn’t you still skip it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this matters because?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s important to DeeDee! Besides, you work too much. It’d be good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t remove his eyes from his laptop before answering. “Do leave me alone, I really don’t have time for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed. “I guess we’re going to do this the hard way. I’d say I don’t want to, but I do enjoy kidnapping you, so here goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had to shut his eyes as he was forcibly removed from his room and his work. For something as dumb as ‘self-care baths’. Even after reality stabilized itself, he did not open his eyes. If Remus wanted to do this, he would have to make him. Logan knew it was immature, but he honestly didn’t care much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s eyes shot open as he found himself lifted in a bridal carry and he found his voice didn’t want to obey him. “Remus- I- I don’t- put me down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo,” Remus sang as he placed him in a big porcelain bathtub, drawing a deep blue curtain around it before Logan got a good chance to look at the room they were in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you privacy because I’m feeling generous today. Now strip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Logan looked down at his still-clothed body. “I’ll pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No the fuck you won’t. You’re not getting out of this. Do you need me to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan quickly shouted out a ‘no’ before beginning to remove his shirt, and promptly bursting into tears as quietly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well this was embarrassing. He was supposed to be serious, so why did he get so worked up every time he tried to look at his own body? He was meant to look just like the others, but skipping meals for more time to work and replacing calories with coffee had done a number on him. He didn’t have Patton’s adorable pudge, or the twin’s impressive muscles, or even Janus and Virgil’s somehow attractive slender frames. He was just… skinny. And it really shouldn’t have bothered him. But it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hardly noticed the curtain being ripped open as Remus rushed to make sure he was okay. He cringed away from Remus as he leaned closer. He didn’t need anyone touching his disgusting body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yikes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d nearly forgotten that Remus could hear everyone’s bad thoughts, especially ones directed towards themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’s best response to the situation was apparently to climb into the oversized tub and pull Logan into his lap. Logan turned to him, confused. “I… I apologize for… that. It won’t happen again.” He tried to inch away, but Remus gave his back a gentle rub, muttering, “Let it out.” That was all he needed to throw his arms around the other man, which surprised him more than it did Remus. He nearly jumped, though, when he felt Remus’s big hands snake under his shirt, gently touching his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you possibly think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” His voice was quiet, lost, as Remus gently pulled the shirt over his head. He wasn’t even sure he’d known Remus could be this gentle. He felt his breath hitch as Remus slowly helped him out of the rest of his clothes, but for some odd reason he didn’t protest. He squeezed his eyes shut, not sure he wanted to look at himself, but Remus didn’t remove his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in deeply as the tub started to fill with steaming water and he cuddled into the figure still holding him. Maybe this schedule wasn’t really so bad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>